


Fallen

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: SinJu Anniversary Month! [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sinbad just wants a nap, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: No, this isn't about depravity.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for swearing.
> 
> Today is March 1, which marks my third year of shipping SinJu! So happy SinJu anniversary everyone!
> 
> My only regret was that I couldn't right a better fic to celebrate this occasion...
> 
> Characterization is probably off, also the writing in this is not that good so just a heads up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

 

"You look terrible." Ja'far stated, and Sinbad was quick to groan in agreement.

"I couldn't sleep."

"I can see that."

The man then kneeled to better view the king's face as his head hung low, and Ja'far cringed at the sight of the bags beneath Sinbad's eyes.

" _Wow_."

"I _know_."

  
•—•—•—•

Sinbad cursed silently as a cold surface continued smacking his leg.

In his dream, it was the freezing waves near the coast of Imuchakk.

In reality, it was Judal's foot.

Sinbad's unconsciousness had managed to remain intact despite the contact for a good few hours now, but it seemed that it was no match as the kicks moved up to Sinbad's back.

A final blow was suddenly delivered, and Sinbad tumbled right off the bed with a thump.

The king gave a quick yelp as he met the floor, and rubbing the spot on his face where he'd landed, Sinbad turned back to look at the magi asleep on his bed, curled into a ball with his feet aimed where Sinbad had once laid.

Sinbad had realized at one point or another in their relationship that Judal was something of a sleep roller, but sleep _kicking_ was something he had yet to catch onto.

Regardless, Sinbad made his way back to the bed in seconds, swiftly returning under the sheets.

 

 

Thump.

Sinbad groaned as he realized he'd hit his face in the same place as the first time, and turned now with irritation towards Judal's sleeping figure.

Only Sinbad realized then that Judal was awake.

"You little—"

"You need to quit it with the damn snoring."

Sinbad blushed faintly at the remark. "I don't snore!"

"Yes, you do," Judal stated. "And you're fucking _loud_. I've been up for hours just because you can't be quiet for one god damn second."

"Well you're sleep kicking—"

"Oh that wasn't sleep kicking. That was me kicking you _intentionally_."

Sinbad stared baffled at the confession for a moment, but soon slowly rose to his feet and got back into the bed.

This time, however, Sinbad grabbed a hold of Judal by the waist, embracing him close to his chest.

The magi's cheeks flushed at the sudden gesture. "H-Hey...you can't just pull romantic shit on me like this..."

Judal's breath hitched as he felt Sinbad nuzzle into his neck, and his heartbeat sped up as he heard him speak, low and seductive,

 

"I'm only holding you so you stop kicking me."

 

And so Judal punched him instead.

•—•—•—•

"I was up all night doing work."

"Well that's what happens when you hold it off for so long."

"Then lesson learned."

Ja'far scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

"As do I."


End file.
